Meeting Mr Frost
by WinterFrost15
Summary: At the first Council meeting Scott attends, he has the priviledge - or rather, the displeasure - of meeting one member in particular: Jack Frost. What are the first impressions Scott has of the wintry figure of legend, and did he sense then that Jack had the capacity to cause such chaos? (Set after the first Santa Clause movie


**Meeting Mr. Frost**

***Chapter One***

Scott was sitting in his office, pursuing over the Naughty and Nice lists, when his Head Elf Bernard brought him the news that he was expected to attend a meeting of distinguished individuals. At first Scott had been so stressed, it being just a month before December, which was arguably the busiest time of the whole year, that he had tried to dismiss Bernard when he had entered his office, hands clasped behind his back and beret slightly askew, as if it had been put on in a hurry.

"But sir, what I have to tell you is very important. The Naughty/Nice lists can wait," Bernard insisted, a smudge of irritation straining his voice. Irritation, Scott reasoned, that always plagued his Head Elf this time of year more than any other time.

"Alright, calm down." Scott lowered the list he was holding and peered at Bernard over his spectacles, giving the elf his full attention. "What's so important, Bernard?"

The Head Elf straightened up, clearing his throat before he said, "You're required to attend a pre-Christmas meeting with the Council of Legendary Figures tomorrow."

Scott blinked at Bernard, unsure how to respond. A pre-Christmas meeting? Council of Legendary Figures? What in the name of tinsel was Bernard talking about? "I don't quite follow," Scott admitted aloud, smiling awkwardly. "Care to explain?"

"_Oh, vreugde. Ik heb met de gegevens van de magie uit te leggen,"_ Bernard mumbled, rolling his eyes. Scott didn't understand what the elf had just said, but it had sounded undeniably sarcastic.

"Sorry," Bernard said in English, his tone apologetic as if he had read his boss's thoughts. "I was just saying what a joy it's going to be to explain the particulars of magic to you - in Dutch. Sarcastically. Anyway, the Council of Legendary Figures is, as you might expect, comprised of figures of legend. Of the many legends who populate the world, the Council consists of six main people, seven including you. These people are Father Time, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Cupid, Sandman, Mother Nature, who heads the whole Council, and of course, Santa Claus. Now-"

"Wait, wait," Scott interrupted, holding up a hand. He stared at Bernard with genuine disbelief. "All of those people are part of the Council?"

Bernard nodded. "Those are the ones that are held in the highest favor, anyway. There are others, but they either abandoned the Council, were banished, or refuse to come to meetings at all."

"And I'm a member of the Council? I'm one of them?" Scott stared at his Head Elf with wide, glowing eyes.

"Of course, sir. You're Santa. I mean, that's one of the best positions in the world. There's no reason why you _wouldn't_ be a Legendary Figure on the Council. It's an amazing honor."

"That's...that's just so cool," Scott said excitedly. "I mean...ho, ho! That's awesome! I honestly don't know what to think!" The jolly man grinned from ear to ear, already imagining what his fellow Legends looked like. Tooth Fairy was probably a sweet, bespectacled woman with elegant wings, her smile white and perfect; Mother Nature was probably a woman of great beauty, her clothes made from the very material of nature itself, such as vines, leaves, and plants.

Whoever they turned out to be, Scott was thrilled to have the chance to meet them. He was also delighted at the thought of eventually becoming good friends with these people. They certainly sounded like an interesting group.

"Should I send a message to the Council and let them know that you're attending the meeting tomorrow, sir?" Bernard asked.

Scott was silent for a moment, relishing in the excitement he was feeling at getting to meet such well-known magical figures.

The smile on his lips was still prominent when he turned his focus upon Bernard once more and said, "Yes, let them know right away. I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! You're probably wondering why I'm not working on my other Santa Clause stories. The answer is that I've become distracted. In a good way at least, since this is also a Santa Clause fic! It's just one that's more canon-friendly and not all AU like "Frost and Fire" and its sequel "Age of the Inferno." For the latter of these two stories I've struggled to write anything else other than two chapters. That being the case, I turned to this story that I had lying around and decided to get my creative juices flowing again. And behold! I give you Scott's first encounter with the Council! <strong>

**As you may have already noticed, this is centered on Scott meeting, in particular, Jack Frost. You may also have noticed that Bernard did not mention Jack when he was telling his boss the names of the Legendary Figures. There are some reasons behind that which will soon become apparent. Until then hang tight! **

**Anyway, I'd like to hear people's thoughts on this. It's different from my AU projects but will hopefully still be enjoyable! 'Til next time, my friends, whatever story it may be! **


End file.
